Linear and rotary actuators are fundamental to virtually all industrial processing applications. Many advanced industrial and scientific processes involve extreme environments which are not ideal for traditional linear or rotary actuators. Extreme heat or cold, for example, may weaken rubber seals, jam gearboxes, or thicken lubricants. To date, very few actuators provide high force output without tight seals, gears, or lubrication. The proposed invention offers a compact, high force, and potentially non-grounded actuation system by use of an inertial hammering motion to significantly extend the displacement and force capabilities of a prime mover. The field of this invention is the field of actuator design. More specifically, the invention relates to the field of electro-mechanical motors used to produce actuators for industrial automation, flow control, valves, and motion control in general mechanical and industrial applications.